jangofandomcom-20200215-history
Jango Wiki
Jango (died October 28, 2019) is a powerful and dangerous entity widely known as Jango The Bounty Hunter, on Earth he was known as Matthew Miller, a powerful man. Appearance Jango is tall and very thin, has tanned skin, sharp white teeth, and long blue hair. He has a scar running down his face, which he can open to unleash a beast even Satan fears. His eyes are bright white, allowing him to see into people's souls and thoughts. He has red lines that go down his eyes, which were burned on him allowing his demon form to enter Heaven. Jango wears a white jacket with the word "TOKYO" on it because he loves Tokyo. Jango wears a cross because he is part Angel. His angel form is very beautiful. Personality Jango is always happy and acts polite. The reason he is always happy is that he believes it shows power and dominance. If a rival were to frown then he would see them as weak. He is said to be narcissistic, not seeing many people quite up to his level. However, that does not make him reckless, as it's been said that despite being extremely powerful, Jango is fully aware that there are other demons and entities that rival him in terms of power, as such he is wary around such demons for they could potentially harm him if he is not careful. He also seems to have a moral compass, but it's "not normal". Jango has been noted to be quite sadistic and to have masochistic tendencies. He is self-declared to be a Ronin. Jango has a very serious anger issue. Background Jango is formerly a rapper, businessman, and candidate for president of the United States. He is from Tokyo, Japan. He died at age 16 after being shot. When he arrived in Hell, he possessed raw power which was never before seen in an angel, and trampled powerful demons who've been in charge for eons. Earned his nickname "The Ghost" while on Earth, but in Hell he earned "The Wolf" for being smart, furious, and cute. He earned "The Terror" after he scared the devil himself. His power was stolen from a demon known as "Melkor". Relationships The Piano Master Jango met the Piano Master while he was still alive. The two have been best friends for years. Jango often doesn't fight battles without him. K''' K, his wife, is the love of his life. The only girl who has ever truly loved him. The two have repeatedly been in fights but Jango still loves her. '''Satan Jango really doesn't like Satan. Satan enjoys giving Jango bad thoughts, messing with him, and making him depressed. When face to face with Satan, Jango looked him in the eye and told him to piss off. Jesus Jango has a deep love for Jesus and will do anything for him. Jango is his servant and does whatever Jesus asks him to do. Quotes "Yes, I was assassinated by a man named Brett Carillion. A wonderful man, really. But he decided he would rather shoot me than not vote for me. So, here I am. Dead." (To Alacae) "My dear friend, you were crazy! But I'm Crazier" (To Hesh) "You are special! Or, at least, that's how the State of Arizona would put it." (To His Sister) Category:Browse